youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Pwnagemcgee
Pwnagemcgee is a YouTube channel featuring a group of Canadian men in their (currently) mid-twenties. They're most notably known for their hit two-part video "11 Drunk Guys Play Slender" due to the intense amount of cursing, yelling, and weed jokes- despite none of the members doing any drugs whatsoever. 11 Drunk Guys 11 Drunk Guys was the biggest hit for the channel (grossing over 4 million views as of February 2019) after the first of two parts was released on July 27th, 2012. While the original videos consisted of 11-14 drunk members all huddled around a TV watching someone play horror games, the number of people and videos have decreased over the years as the group has graduated from college and begun their adult careers- making it difficult to plan gatherings. ABOP - Axel's Basket O' Panic ABOP was an acronym created by Alex 1 (originally Axel) in the last few years of secondary school where he, Matty, Luke, and Alec would upload playthroughs for videogames- most notably Amnesia: The Dark Descent. ABOPcast - Information and Facts ABOPcast is a podcast series made by the channel to share shenanigans with each other and fans. While the original goal was to get to 100 episodes, they've slowed down after uploading ABOPcast 93.Attendance of each podcast: *Adam: 3 *Alec: 1 *Alex 1: 93.5 *Alex 2: 90.5 *Boychuk: 3 *Calvin: 7 *Connor: 65 *Jordan: 2 *Luke: 90 *Matt: 72.5 *Nick: 71 *Robin: 75.5 *Rory: 7 Active Members (as of 2019) *Alex 1/Axel is the creator of ABOP. he's most known for the quirky encounters he's experienced at work and on buses, forcing the group to wear fedoras for comedic purposes, and poop. He,(along with Luke and Matty) is responsible for editing the videos and uploading them. *Alex 2 is often quoted as the best Alex. He's most known as the sweetest member and has been awarded having the sweetest smile by the rest of the group while also being most recognized by fans for his large assortment of hoodies. *Connor is known for his energy, strength, facial hair, and crippling depression. Despite his self-hatred, he is one of the most loved members of the channel. *Luke is considered to be the co-owner of ABOP and is well known for his musical abilities, owning a ridiculous amount of flannel shirts, He is considered one of the more attractive members of the channel. *Matthew/Matty/Matt is best known for his inability to tell a comprehensive story and is often interrupted by other members- leading to some memorable jokes. His stage name, Fontaine Lewis, is growing in popularity for his "ADHD fueled songwriting and a strong sense of melody" and is "most comfortable in a modern R&B/Hip-Hop oriented style". His music can be found on most popular music platforms. *Nick is known for his eclectic raps, contagious laughter, and clever comments. His comedic way of storytelling makes it nearly impossible for anyone to keep it a straight face- easily making him the funniest of the group. *Robin is the tallest and known as the best looking of the group. He's most memorable for the weird interactions he's had working as a lifeguard at local pools. Inactive Members (as of 2019) *Adam was around for only a few of the first podcasts and has since disappeared without question. *Alec was around most often, having once been Alex 1's roommate. He was considered the most attractive member of the group before Robin got his big boy haircut. *Boychuk is most known for attacking when scared and being an unstoppable force of nature when drunk. *Calvin comes and goes and was most recently seen in "11 Drunk Guys Play SOMA" and a few of the recent podcasts. Otherwise, he isn't mentioned very often. *Jordan lived with Alex 1 and dated Matty for a short time but never made it known whether or not she was a member of ABOP or not. She mostly recorded the video of the ABOP inboxes and showed up in a few of the podcasts. *Rory contributes to the channel through animations of ABOP storytime- which is based on stories pulled from podcasts. He was in a few recent podcasts but has fallen off the face of the earth again. *Tyler wasn't around for very long but is most remembered for catching his hand on fire in a behind the scenes video. Quotes (WARNING - explicit/offensive language) *''"You guys can't tell me that you can't name more than, like, six pornstars."'' "Oh, I know several." -ABOPcast 7 *"An elephant never forgets, an elephant never forgives." -ABOPcast 9 *a Marlon Brando sounding voice "Don't ever talk about me." -ABOPcast 10 *to an encounter with food poisoning "I was pooping on the toilet and I realized I had to barf. So I got off the toilet and barfed, but the pressure of barfing made me spray shit and it landed all over my foot!" -ABOPcast 12 *"I was puking into the toilet like a normal person and then Robin came in and said 'Move over.' so I move and I-''" ''"''I'm the alpha."'' "I'm just- I'm polite, alright? That's what it is!" "''You're a drunk bitch." -''ABOPcast 17 *"Maybe I was just bullied mercilessly in elementary school." -ABOPcast 23 *"You ever smoke a pot of gumby?" - ABOPcast 24 *"Dahling!" -ABOPcast 25 *"Yo, Mark Zuckerberg, eat my ass!" -ABOPcast 27 *praying "And lord, please give us the strength to go FULL BLAST." -ABOPcast 29 *clapping "SIEGE! I have Siege!" -ABOPcast 30 *"I'd go back in time and trip my dad so I'd know who my dad was." -ABOPcast 33 *"KAY if Santa's not real then why are there still apes?" -ABOPcast 37 *"FUH?" -ABOPcast 40 *"You looked like a raccoon that was just handed something." -ABOPcast 41 *"Parsel tongue? Is that like- is that what the mailman speaks?" -ABOPcast 41 *"Cats vs Dogs 2: Cunnilingus." -ABOPcast 44 *"ABDOMINABLE SNOWMAN!" -ABOPcast 47 *"I went to a Star Wars camp. That was fucking sick. It was fuckin' dope. You just hang out in a field and it's like 'woah we're in space right now'." -ABOPcast 49 *"When Slenderman gets close to you your camera sucks dick- like in Marble Hornets." -11 Drunk Guys Play Slender 1/2 *:What twisted soul mad this game?!" "Bluuuaah... some guy?" -11 Drunk Guys Play Slender 1/2 *"What is with the frame rate?" "The frame rate is 7!" "The frame rate is SHITTY as BALLS!" -11 Drunk Guys Play Slender 1/2 *"Who goes to the park and doesn't bring a weapon? What kind of park is safe at night?" -11 Drunk Guys Play Slender 1/2 *"I need a penis in my ass...!" -11 Drunk Guys Play Slender 1/2 Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers